Ennemis ?
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: (NuitFoF OS) Le général Hux insupporte Kylo Ren et inversement, ce qui ne les empêche pas de se rapprocher physiquement.


_Hello ! Petit OS écrit pour les Nuits du FoF, avec toujours les mêmes règles, 1h, 1 thème. Celui-ci a été écrit en 2h sur 2 thèmes : Expression et Ennemi. Bonne lecture !_

 _Merci à Nordremo pour la correction =)._

Ennemis ?

Kylo Ren trouvait l'expression actuelle du général Hux parfaite. Ce dernier était alangui dans son lit, les traits détendus et récupérant d'un cycle à n'en plus finir qui l'avait épuisé. Le cycle et le sexe l'avaient épuisé. Le militaire travaillait beaucoup trop et subissait un stress intense à cause de son rang élevé dans le Premier Ordre, et Ren avait pensé qu'il s'endormirait au moment même où ses cheveux d'un roux intense toucheraient l'oreiller, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Hux l'avait regardé intensément, les yeux assombris de désir avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il avait écarté les cuisses pour lui, Ren avait oublié sa propre fatigue et il l'avait pris longuement, puis ils avaient partagé une douche rapide avant d'enfin se remettre au lit pour dormir, en communiquant très peu. Avant qu'ils ne couchent ponctuellement ensemble, ils n'avaient échangé que des piques et quelques informations utiles pour le travail, et à présent...en fait, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Le général, fort pragmatique, le voyait toujours comme une nuisance à cause de ses colères dévastatrices, et il n'était pas plus coulant parce qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Kylo, de son côté, le trouvait toujours trop autoritaire, arrogant et...oui, chiant était le mot. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être attiré un jour par quelqu'un qui était à ce point à son opposé, mais c'était totalement le cas. Il se rappelait parfaitement de leur première rencontre et de l'expression hautaine du général, ainsi que de ses pensées car il s'était permis une petite incursion dans son esprit, effleurant juste la surface. Hux l'avait pris pour une grosse brute capable de faire quelques tours de passe-passe, rien de plus, ce qui bien sûr l'avait mis hors de lui.

A la première occasion, une remarque désobligeante que lui avait fait le général à propos de droïdes réduits à un amas de métal informe, il lui avait serré la gorge et l'avait soulevé jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses bottes ne fassent plus que racler le sol. Il avait aimé la brève expression de surprise de l'homme et s'était attendu à ressentir de la peur ensuite, car il en avait ressenti une quantité non négligeable chez les soldats qui les entouraient, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait ressenti une colère aussi intense que pouvait l'être les siennes, et il avait à nouveau plongé dans la tête du général. Ce dernier était furieux qu'il lui manque ainsi de respect, mais aussi de ne pas posséder un tel don, lui qui aurait su en tirer profit à merveille. Puis Ren avait ressenti quelque chose de plus enfoui mais de bien présent, qui lui avait arraché un long frisson : le désir. Le pouvoir excitait Hux. Et aussi peut-être la pression anormale sur sa trachée. Lorsqu'il l'avait relâché, ce dernier s'était montré très digne malgré les rougeurs qui avaient envahi son visage ; il s'était relevé immédiatement et...l'avait menacé.

Ren se souvenait dans le détail de son ton implacable, de ses remarques acides et de son visage crispé par l'agacement. Il avait fini par battre en retraite alors qu'il aurait pu balancer le corps fin bien que musclé du général contre le premier mur venu pour avoir le dernier mot. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était parce qu'il lui avait fait une forte impression. Hux avait de nombreux défauts, mais pas celui d'être un couard : il ne tremblait devant personne. Et il était aussi utile qu'intelligent. Le Suprême Leader Snoke aurait fort peu apprécié de devoir se passer de ses services, surtout après la réussite qu'avait été la destruction du système Hosnien par Starkiller, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Ren voulait éviter, c'était de mettre son maître en colère. Ses entraînements récents étaient devenus bien plus pénibles et éprouvants qu'auparavant, et même s'ils ne se parlaient toujours pas au lit lui et Hux, Ren avait noté quelques subtils changements dans ses expressions au fur et à mesure que les cycles se succédaient.

Le général avait semblé indifférent à ses blessures dans les premiers temps, puis ses regards de désapprobation s'étaient multipliés. Récemment, l'ancien apprenti Jedi avait même décelé des étincelles de colère dans ses yeux verts, sans connaître l'origine de ce sentiment. Il ne savait pas si Hux était furieux parce que Snoke lui imposait des entraînements si durs qu'il en revenait souvent blessé, ou s'il était simplement agacé de découvrir de nouvelles cicatrices sur son corps. Ren ne lisait plus du tout ses pensées. Il redoutait d'y trouver des éléments négatifs, comme du dégoût pour ses marques, ou une absence totale d'affection. Car si leur entente n'était toujours pas bonne en-dehors du lit, il ne pouvait nier s'être quelque peu attaché à l'homme. En particulier depuis qu'il le voyait dormir, ses cheveux habituellement disciplinés par le gel complètement en bataille après les nombreux passages de ses doigts dans ceux-ci. Hux était beau, droit et fier dans son uniforme du Premier Ordre, mais il était superbe nu, sa silhouette longiligne offerte uniquement à la vue de Ren et du ciel étoilé visible à travers le transparacier de ses appartements. Ce dernier s'était dit qu'il ne lui verrait jamais plus belle expression que cette nuit-là, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il dormait un bras passé autour de sa taille, si proche que Ren pouvait distinguer chacun de ses cils clairs en détails. Il s'était trompé.

Kylo n'avait jamais vu le général heureux. Détendu, oui, fier, certainement, satisfait également, mais certainement pas rayonnant. Et puis il y avait eu cette soirée où ils avaient résisté à une attaque particulièrement violente de la Résistance, après une longue période de combats qui avait déjà mis les nerfs de Hux à rude épreuve. Ren n'avait vu que son ombre pendant la journée tant ce dernier avait couru en tout sens pour coordonner les opérations, et lorsqu'il s'était effondré dans son lit, il avait à nouveau pensé qu'il s'endormirait dans la minute, comme cela arrivait souvent. Mais le général qui habituellement lui laissait l'initiative s'était presque jeté sur lui. Agréablement surpris, le second de Snoke avait laissé le militaire le prendre avec force, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir articuler que la syllabe unique composant son nom. Une litanie de Hux, Hux, Hux, jusqu'à un cri rauque alors que le plaisir faisait trembler son corps jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Le général n'avait pas crié lui, mais il s'était arqué, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux et avait enfoncé ses ongles si profondément dans ses hanches qu'il en garderait la marque durant des jours. Après quoi, il avait ri, ce qui avait inquiété son amant aux cheveux sombres. Les larges mains de Kylo avaient caressé ses flancs alors qu'il lui demandait :

« Quelque chose de drôle ? »

Hux avait secoué négativement la tête et s'était penché sur lui pour l'embrasser, puis il avait répondu à sa question, son souffle caressant ses lèvres :

« Je me sens juste tellement bien... »

Il avait continué à sourire une longue minute encore, et Kylo avait gravé son expression heureuse dans son esprit à jamais en passant ses longs doigts sur ses joues encore rougies de plaisir. Ils étaient restés longuement enlacés cette nuit-là, ainsi que les suivantes, jusqu'à ce que le général se fasse plus distant. La Nouvelle République leur posait problème, sa charge de travail devenait de plus en plus lourde et son niveau de stress et d'irritabilité ne faisait qu'augmenter. Souvent, l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits tirés car malgré sa dévotion et ses efforts, leurs ennemis prenaient l'avantage. Ren doutait que qui que ce soit aurait obtenu de meilleurs résultats, mais Snoke se devait de lui faire payer ses échecs et se montrait de plus en plus violent avec lui. Kylo supportait la chose mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, conditionné à obéir à son maître, et il se disait qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure qui ne saurait être soignée rapidement avec une bonne dose de bacta. Il se serait tout de même largement passé de découvrir comment la douleur modifiait les traits de son amant, et d'entendre ses cris déchirants quand Snoke soulevait son corps à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol et usait de la force pour tirer sur ses membres, s'arrêtant juste avant que les ligaments et les muscles ne cèdent.

De nombreux cycles plus tard, ils furent appelés tous les deux alors que seul Hux avait échoué dans sa mission. Kylo découvrit alors une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant : la peur. Sa peau claire était luisante de sueur et ses mains tremblaient. Alors qu'habituellement il franchissait d'un pas assuré la grande porte menant à la salle du trône de Snoke, même lorsqu'il savait qu'il s'y ferait torturer, cette fois il semblait paralysé juste devant elle.

« Le Suprême Leader nous attend. » le pressa implacablement Ren.

Hux tourna la tête vers lui et prit une inspiration avant de lui dire :

« Il vous demandera de m'exécuter. »

« Ce n'est pas certain. »

Le général parut sur le point de répliquer mais le regard dur de l'apprenti de Snoke le dissuada de plaider davantage sa cause et il se présenta devant la créature à la tête du Premier Ordre. Il encaissa en silence ses reproches puis tenta de se défendre, mais Snoke le coupa rapidement, lassé de ses excuses comme de ses échecs successifs. Comme il l'avait prévu, il ordonna à son chevalier de l'éliminer. Kylo se plaça devant lui alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé et pressa les doigts sur la garde de son sabre laser là où se trouvait le déclencheur, faisant jaillir la lame cruciforme avec un crépitement sonore. Ren songea qu'au moins, son amant n'aurait pas à souffrir. Il lui trancherait la gorge d'un seul coup net. Il imagina dans le détail sa tête roulant sur le sol et leva sa lame pour l'abattre, puis suspendit son geste. Le général le regardait droit dans les yeux, une larme unique coulant le long de sa joue. Ren se pencha sur lui et demanda à voix haute :

« Où avez-vous eu ceci, général ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi... » commença Hux, le regardant avec incertitude alors qu'il retirait un sabre laser qui ne lui appartenait pas de sous son épaisse tunique noire.

« Maître, il avait ceci sur lui. » annonça Ren, faisant léviter le sabre jusqu'à Snoke qui s'en empara, la confusion visible sur ses traits. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question, Kylo fit jaillir la lame verte à distance en usant de la force, tranchant net les doigts de son maître avant de la faire tournoyer pour qu'elle lui traverse le torse et l'achève. Après cela, il fit léviter les morceaux du cadavre pour en débarrasser le trône et y conduisit Hux, le faisant s'y asseoir avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Ce dernier ne tremblait presque plus et il afficha l'expression que Kylo lui préférait, celle comportant un sourire rare mais resplendissant, même s'il semblait également confus par le brusque retournement de situation.

« Le Suprême Leader est mort, vive le Suprême Leader. »

Hux hocha rapidement la tête puis demanda à Ren d'où provenait le sabre laser à la lame verte.

« Je l'ai pris à Rey, après l'avoir tuée. »

« Vous aviez dit avoir échoué... »

« J'ai menti. »

« Je pensais que Snoke pouvait lire dans votre esprit... »

« Oui, il le pouvait et il l'a fait. Il pensait avoir creusé suffisamment profondément dans mon esprit, mais j'étais habitué à ses intrusions. Peu à peu, j'ai appris à enfouir efficacement les pensées que je ne voulais pas partager . Les souvenirs que je ne voulais pas risquer de le voir m'arracher...Voulez-vous voir ? »

Le général se tendit sur son siège alors que les doigts de Kylo se posaient sur ses tempes, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, mais il hocha la tête et serra les dents. Une intrusion dans l'esprit était toujours douloureuse, mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Ren n'entra pas. Il lui projeta l'un de ses propres souvenirs, et Hux se vit à travers ses yeux, le regard chargé d'émotion, souriant et ivre de plaisir. Lorsque la vision se dissipa, le nouveau dirigeant du Premier Ordre embrassa le Chevalier avant de lui souffler quelques promesses à l'oreille. Lui offrir la galaxie en faisait partie.


End file.
